cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of the Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty
Preamble We the People of the newly formed Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty form this document in remembrance of our fellow Revolutionaries that had fought long and hard and had shed blood for us. We form this Union in their memory in hopes that their sacrifice will not be forgotten for in these ideas they fought and died for, they shall not perish. They shall live on through these words for generations to come, and shall follow their example to fight for freedom from their oppressors where ever they may see it. Where we have been oppressed, the revolution shall strike back into those dark corners in which our enemies hid and wait to destroy us, but we shall stand strong with such examples of bravery that our bothers and sisters had demonstrated. This document will be our manifesto, our creed for others to follow. We came together for freedom, solidarity, and to break the chains which had binded us to the capitalist system. We will not let this Revolution die, for a strike against one is a strike against all. thanks SECTION 1 CHAPTER I PURPOSES AND PRINCIPLES Chapter 1 Article 1 *A. Purpose of this government is to maintain peace and security of all of its member states, and to that end: to take effective cooperative measures for the prevention and removal of threats to the peace, and for the containment of acts of aggression or other breaches of the peace. *B. To develop friendly relations among nations based on Ideals of Socialism, and to take appropriate measures to strengthen them. *C. To achieve co-operation of Socialist nations in solving international problems of an economic, social, cultural, or humanitarian character, and in promoting and encouraging respect for social rights and for basic freedoms for all without difference as to race, sex, language, religion or orientation. Article 2 *A. The Organization and its citizens, in pursuit of the Purposes stated in Article 1, shall act in accordance with the following Principles. *B. The government is based on the principle of the equality of all its Citizens. *C. All Citizens, in order to ensure to all of them the rights and benefits resulting from citizenship, shall fulfill in good faith the obligations assumed by them in accordance with the present Constitution. *D. All Citizens shall settle their disputes by peaceful means in such a manner that peace and security, and justice in DSCL are not endangered either through private negotiations, or public negotiations (either through the use of your local council hearings or state or federal court hearings) *E. All Citizens have the right to Freedom of Press unless the Press is deluging sensitive government/ or personal information that could threaten the stabilization of the government or endangers the well being of an individual. *F. All Citizens have the right to live with out discrimination on the bases of race, sex, language, religion or orientation. *G. All Citizens have the right to bear arms in defense of oneself and family, however states can chose to outlaw some weapons, ammo types and can require licensees. *H. All Citizens have the right to militia when times of war are upon the nation and for the defense of the nation. *I. All Citizens have the right to Protest whenever they become unhappy and can assemble in public and in private to discuss, citizens can hold these rights as long as it does not become violent. *J. All Adult Citizens have the right to Vote and cannot be restricted by on the bases of race, sex, language, religion, orientation or political beliefs. *K. All Citizens have the right to impeach their representatives whenever their representative had committed a questionable act or if the representative can not properly run their government. *L. All Citizens have the right to have access to the means of production and to fair “waged” jobs. *M. All Citizens have the right to Strike when working conditions have become deplorable, citizens can hold these rights as long as it does not become violent. *N. All Citizens have the right to Freedom of Speech, to along as it does not put anyone or anyone’s family in danger. Also if speaking of another could cause damage to one reputation but the information is untrue. Other protected forms of speech such as flag burning are protected under this law. *O. All Citizens have the right of fair travel between member states, the government cannot demand a citizen to work or live in anyone place unless the citizen has committed a crime that the government can legally prohibit you to do so. *P. Slavery is illegal. *Q. All Citizen have the right to a fair and speedy trail by their piers. CHAPTER II Government Article 1: Federal Government *A. To prevent the Federal Government from having overbearing power and not having balance and stability the people have voted to create a Confederation. *B. Head of State: The Head of State shall consist of one Representative from each state. These Representatives shall elect one to represent them to the world and to the people. *C. Head of State Power: The Head of State can propose/pass laws that do not interfere with any other part of the Constitution; the Head of State also has access to the military and can call military action against a hostile/ violent nation or groups. *D. Judicial Branch: Before any new law is passed it must we evaluated by the Judicial Branch. The Judicial Branch is made up of 11 elected members. These members are to be elected by the people. *E. The Citizens hold the right to stop a proposed bill from passing to a law by a majority vote at anytime. *F. The Council, Head of state can hire an advisory cabinet to help advise and run government agencies, these people must also be approved by the people. *G. Each council member can only serve a total of three terms in office I. the Federal government shall uphold to the values of Separation of Church and State. Article 2: State Government *A. State Governments are to be assembled by the people, therefore the state government style may change from state to state, but all must adhere to the federal government and to the Constitution of the DSCL. *B. At any point in time that the State government that they had chosen has defected from its original goals and either becomes corrupt or starts to exploit the people, the people have the right to call in the Federal government for an official evaluation, and possible disbarment of the current system so that the people may restructure it. *C. The States state can hire an advisory cabinet to help advise and run state agencies, these people must also be approved by the people. *D. (if it has a representative) Each representative can only serve a total of three terms in office *F. The State government shall uphold to the values of Separation of Church and State. Article 3: Local Government *A. Local governments such as cities, townships, and counties are to be run by a collective council. These councils are to be open to everyone, exclusion of anyone on the bases of race, sex, language, religion or orientation is strictly forbidden and is against the constitution of the DSCL. *B. These Meetings of the Collective Councils must be made public, and location made known to everyone. *C. The Collective Councils have to right to pass ordinances to better safe guard their communities, and families as long as it doesn’t interfere with any article of this constitution. If an ordinance is believed to be a violation it can be brought up to the state courts for review. *D. The people state can hire and vote for those to run local agencies, these people must also be approved by the people. *F. the State government shall uphold to the values of Separation of Church and State CHAPTER III Principles of Government Article 1 *A. The government can not at anytime form any political parties, because they threaten the very cooperation between people rather than between groups or parties. Article 2 *A. The government can not at anytime override any proposed law that the people had voted to not approve, for this would be a direct violation of this nation’s ethics laws. Article 3 *A. The government can not at anytime override any proposed law that the people had voted to approve, for this would be a direct violation of this nation’s ethics laws Article 4 *A. Candidates cannot spend over four times the average yearly salary of the average working man in an election, any candidate that does is violating this nation’s ethics laws. Article 5 *A. The government cannot at anytime pass any bill restricting the rights in Chapter 1 article 2 for they will be in violation of the basic rights of the people. Article 6 *A. The government has the right to withhold sensitive information that could jeopardize the nation’s security. *B. The government does not have the right to withhold information vital to the safety and wellbeing of the nation such as virus outbreaks and other natural and human made disasters. Article 7 *A. The government, both federal and state must annually give an accurate report on the situation of the financial and political situation in government. Article 8 *A. additional amendments can be legally add to the Constitution if deemed necessary. Article 9 A. The State government shall uphold to the values of Separation of Church and State by whatever means that seems fit. Category:DSCL Category:Constitutional Documents